Derrótame
by Zero-0017
Summary: Aomine tiene su primera derrota contra el Seirin, y un dispuesto Kise le ayuda a afrontarlo. ¿Como? Pues entreteniendolo con "otras cosas". *One-shot *Aokise *Lemmon Yaoi *PWP


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Primer fanfic del fandom de Kurobas que hago, y por si eso no fuera suficiente también es el primer Lemmon que hago. Diox! Que nervios! En especial porque este es un fic a petición, así que la idea en si no es mía, solo la plasme._

 _Espero que no me quedara tan mal. Que por cierto, soy de esas personas que escriben fic cortos pero creo que este me salio mas largo de lo que acostumbro._

 _En fin, espero que no sea el primer y ultimo fic que haga de este fandom._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es el resultado de la petición de **MoonyStark** en el topic  Te reto a escribir de..., perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club._**

 **Pareja:** Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryota

 **Palabras:** 3,514

 **Nota:** **Lemon yaoi, si no te gusta abstente de leer**.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***-_Derrótame_-***_

 _ **.**_

Increíblemente, el equipo de Toō había perdido su partido contra el Seirin. Era algo difícil de asimilar para sus integrantes, en especial para Aomine Daiki, el mejor jugador y estrella del equipo. Y es que, eso de estar desacostumbrado a perder, le hacía sentirse confundido ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar?

Y a falta de conocimiento de _que-hacer-cuando-te-patean-el-culo_. Apenas habiendo cruzado unas palabras con los demás integrantes de su equipo, decidió simplemente ir a su casa,. Estaba tratando de asimilar la derrota, recostado sobre su cama apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos y viendo hacia el techo. Ahora que miraba, hacía tiempo que no limpiaba su cuarto; se daba cuenta porque ¿qué diablos era esa mancha en el techo?

—Tienes un desastre, Aominecchi.

Ni siquiera miró, porque sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz cantarina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ryota…

Por momentos el techo cada vez se le hacía más interesante.

—¡Oh, que frio~! En realidad, vine a acompañarte. Las derrotas son duras ¿no?

—Mmm…

La verdad es que no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas de hablar al respecto, así que solo se giró para quedar acostado de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Pero sintió como el colchón se hundía un poco al sentarse Kise junto a él.

—¡Vamos, traje helado~! Dicen que el helado ayuda a aliviar las penas.

—Entonces échatelo encima, de ahí lo lameré.

Se escuchó al rubio reír.

—No lo he intentado pero, podríamos…

El moreno volteo a verlo en el momento justo cuando Ryota se relamía el labio. Eso le decía que de hecho hablaba en serio, y que la idea le agradaba. Bueno, ya era normal que tuvieran sexo al ser amantes. E incluso se aventuraba a pensar que el rubio había acudido a su casa precisamente para hacerlo sentir mejor después de la derrota.

Pero, ¿cómo es que Aomine termino en una relación con Kise?

Pues…

Todo había empezado como una broma.

Una broma pesada. Cuando Kise le quito su revista porno a Aomine, que para colmo era la afamada y bastante cara revista del conejito… en su versión Deluxe.

—¡Préstame atención!—chillo Kise quitándole la revista.

—¡Devuélvela, tu bastardo!—reclamo Aomine bastante fastidiado.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene de divertido ver chicas desnudas?

Ambos estaban descansando sentados en la duela del gimnasio al terminar su práctica, después de salir de la preparatoria. Ya era bastante tarde, pero era la única hora donde el gimnasio estaba vacío y podían reunirse los dos. Seguían viéndose para jugar basketball debido a que Ryota siempre insistía, mientras que Aomine aceptaba porque aquel rubio era de las pocas personas que podían seguirle más o menos el paso.

Pero esta vez, por razones desconocidas el chico de cabellos rubios quería que toda la atención del moreno frente a él estuviera en su persona. ¡Pero la jodida revista estorbaba!

No entendía; todos ponían su atención en él. ¡Siempre! Cierto, él era modelo. Y sabía que era guapísimo, aprovechándose de ello. Admitía que le gustaba destacar. ¿Pero a Aomine le gustaba ver más pechos al desnudo que mirarle a él? ¡Inaceptable!

—Pues amo los pechos grandes, de esos que puedes masajear.

—Los pechos están sobre-valorados.

—¿Sí? No veo porque lo dices…— exclamo el de cabello azul con su voz apagada.

A Daiki le fastidiaba discutir, en especial discutir con Kise era agotador. Sabía que el complejo de diva del chico frente a él chocaba con su personalidad, que Ryota era del tipo de persona que entre más le mandabas a la mierda más insistente se volvía. Y peor era cuando se sentía menospreciado… como ahora.

Sin previo aviso, Kise le sujeto el hombro y lo empujo contra el suelo, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él; y le agarro las manos, guiándolas a sus nalgas.

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿Por qué Ryota quería que le agarrara las nalgas?

—Ya vez, Aominecchi—comentó el rubio de forma autosuficiente—Están sobrevalorados, he aquí la prueba.

El rubio sabía que tenía un buen culo, así que lo presumía. De hecho, estaba vanagloriándose – _con una sonrisa_ \- de su hazaña de dejar sin argumentos a Daiki Aomine, cuando sintió como sus posaderas eran masajeadas por las manos de aquel.

Definitivamente eso no era parte del plan.

Lo malo no era exactamente el ser manoseado, sino que ese contacto no le desagradaba. Se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse hacer… por gustarle.

« _¡Maldito Aomine pervertido!»_ Gritaba en su cabeza.

—Estoy esperando el momento en que me digas que pare. —Le cometo Daiki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Cállate!—exclamo Kise con su cara colorada

—Está bien, me callare.

Y Aomine cumplió guardando silencio, pero no paro de jugar con el bien formado trasero de Kise. Al contrario; miraba el rostro ruborizado del chico rubio, los gestos que hacía, como se tapaba la boca con las manos por alguna razón, y como le desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

¡Joder!, comenzaba a excitarse.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si Kise hacia esos gestos tan eróticos? Agregando además que en ningún momento le pidió que dejara de tocarlo. Continuó. Acariciaba dando apretones, deslizando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, amasándolos... En un momento dado, hizo descender sus manos hasta los muslos de Kise, volviendo a subir sus palmas a sus glúteos, pero esta vez deslizándolas debajo del pantaloncillo corto que llevaba el rubio.

Piel con piel, eso ya era demasiado. ¿Por qué el idiota de Ryota no decía nada?

Aomine soltó al chico de ojos dorados y trato de levantarse apoyándose en los codos. ¿Está de más decir que no tuvo éxito? Pues... ¿cómo iba a poder si esta vez Ryota dejo caer todo su peso sobre él con la misión de mantenerle en esa posición?

—¿Se supone que estas huyendo?

Esa última frase había sido dicha por Kise Ryota, solo que la normalmente animada voz del modelo había cambiado a una susurrante, anhelante y lujuriosa. Haciendo juego con aquellos ojos que se habían oscurecido, mostrando un oro líquido en sus pupilas. No es que Aomine tuviera miedo de los actos del otro, pero estaba claramente sorprendido.

Y eso no fue nada, comparado con lo que sucedió después.

De una cosa si estaba seguro el chico de Kaijōu; que nunca nadie se había quejado de su forma de besar. Se sentía un experto en el tema, y si le sumaba la experiencia… no había forma de que Aomine se quejara de probar su reputación ¿cierto? Aunque no iba a ponerse excusas tontas; realmente quería besar a Daiki… estaba ya caliente solo de sentir sus caricias y no quería quedarse simplemente con las ganas.

Sujeto la cabeza del chico de Toō poniendo una mano en el espacio entre su mejilla y su oreja, mientras que con la otra mano en su nuca le jalaba hacia él. No fue un intento tímido, para nada; más bien era ansioso y demandante. Porque en el momento que Aomine pensaba decir algo, Kise aprovecho para acallarlo metiendo su lengua. Bien, iba a admitir que por mucho que el tipo se estaba pasando de la raya, el jodido Ryota sabia besar.

Con su boca chupaba, con sus dientes le jalaba el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y poner introducir su lengua a intervalos. Incluso parecía que ambas lenguas estaban en un momento íntimo demasiado candente, rozándose pegajosamente entre ellas.

—Hmn… Ao-mine~—canturreo Kise en medio de un gemido.

¿Qué quería el tipo?

En serio, ¡¿qué diablos quería?! Porque el sentirlo mover sus caderas sobre su pubis lo iba a volver loco. Sentir como sus cuerpos rozaban tan sugestivamente era ya mucho…

—Mierda…—mascullo Daiki en un bufido.

Tomando de la cintura a Kise, le ayudo en el movimiento de caderas, para que ambos miembros se rozaran entre sí, para hacer la fricción más intensa. Era delirante.

Ya no era necesario sujetar de la nuca de Aomine, por eso el rubio bajo sus manos para liberar por fin su excitación y la del moreno. Colando su mano debajo de la ropa del contrario, buscando con urgencia el erguido pene de Daiki, y con la otra metiéndola en su ropa interior para buscar el propio. Estaba sujetándolos para mantenerlos juntos mientras movían sus caderas. Se sentían duros, calientes, vibraban de la pura excitación… La dorada mirada no pudo evitar querer observar aquel espectáculo.

—No mires abajo…—le exclamo Aomine al oído—Mírame a mí, idiota.

Ryota sintió como el chico de Toō le mordía el piercing de su oreja.

—¡Ah!

Ver la cara excitada del rubio no hacía más que calentarlo cada vez más, así que no quería perderse esa fascinante vista ni un momento. No todos los días se tienen juegos sexuales con un modelo ¿verdad? Si bien su mente no estaba muy coherente en esos momentos, no iba a negar que el de ojos dorados fuera realmente sexy. Siendo la persona más candente con la que había estado en alguna situación similar.

¿Qué era arriba y que abajo?

Kise no podía pensar con claridad eso, hasta que su espalda estaba rígida contra el suelo. Oh, estaba abajo. ¡¿En serio?! Pero todo se sentía tan bien como para reclamar algo. Porque si algo sabia, es que a pesar de que había tenido ese tipo de roces con muchas chicas, estas siempre eran trémulas, dudosas y tiernas. No eran nada como esto, un torbellino lleno de deseo, de movimientos desinhibidos y roces lujuriosos. Sentir calor por todas partes, anhelando ser tocado más. Notar como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, enredando sus piernas con las del otro solo para hacer el movimiento más fluido y lleno de placer.

¿Realmente había algo que pensar? Creía que no. El sentir la polla de Aomine rozarse con la suya, ahí sobre su estómago le estaba poniendo tan cachondo que ya ni siquiera se preocupó por aminorar sus gemidos, susurrándoselos descaradamente a Daiki en el oído. Recibiendo como respuesta los lengüetazos y mordiscos en su cuello, lo que le daba ganas de gritar del puro placer.

—Mmm… ¡ah!... así…

Ni siquiera sabía lo que salía de su boca.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Aomine, desde su espalda baja hasta llegar a los rígidos músculos de sus hombros, sintiendo el exquisito relieve de la piel morena bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Tomando como apoyo aquellos anchos omoplatos se alzó para juntar sus caderas y hacer el movimiento más rápido. Ya estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando sintió los dedos de Daiki acariciarle los testículos.

 _«¡Por Dios, que sabroso!»_ Pensó mientras curveaba su espalda.

Era embriagador ver la cara de Kise al venirse, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Temblando bajo su cuerpo, vibrando por la corriente de placer que le recorría entero y se liberaba en esa eyaculación. Aomine lo sabía porque a los pocos segundos también llego al clímax, esparciendo su semen por los abdominales del otro.

Se separaron lentamente y acomodaron todo donde debería de ir; aún estaban algo pegajosos de algunos lados pero no era nada que una buena ducha no quitara. Por eso, cuando ambos terminaron esa exquisita sesión de _lo que fuera que hicieron_ , el vapor de la excitación se disipo lo suficiente para darse realmente cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 _«¡¿Qué putas hice!»_ Esa era la pregunta-exclamación interna de Daiki.

Mientras que en la cabeza del rubio estaba:

 _«¿Y ahora qué?»_

Si bien no había duda de que Kise no iba a dejar ir simplemente la oportunidad de repetir la experiencia más candente de su vida, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. A menos que…

—Aominecchi, ¡sal conmigo!

Ah bueno, su mente no daba para mucho.

—¿Qué mierda?

—¡Qué salgas conmigo!

Pues sí, había escuchado bien. Pero Aomine no se la creía ¿él, salir con un chico? Y para rematar ¿salir con Kise? ¡Por la gran mierda! Si bien se sentía "responsable" por lo que acababa de hacer, no era muy cuerdo aceptar salir con una persona con la que te acabas de masturbar. Aunque fuera el mejor compañero sexual y de baloncesto que había tenido, era un modelo cotizado… y…

 _«¡Ni siquiera lo consideres puto Aomine! Eso te ganas por andar de caliente.»_ Se reprendía mentalmente.

Rasco su nuca, ¿qué hacer?

 _«¿_ Sí?, ¿no?… ¿me lo pienso? ¿vete a la mierda? ¿Qué debería contestar? _»_ Suspiro. Miro la cara a la expectativa del tonto – _pero sonrojado_ \- de Ryota, la que le dio la respuesta.

Una ambigua, pero afirmativa.

Así fue…

De vuelta al presente, con la reciente derrota de Aomine, y con un dispuesto sexualmente Kise… Las cosas pintaban a que habría cena en la cama, algo como entre chocolate con vainilla mezclados. ¿Qué cena? Bueno, postre. Y no hablamos del helado que traía Kise en la bolsa del conbini.

Daiki se sentó en la cama. Ahora los dos se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

—Aominecchi, si estás cansado por el juego contra Seirin, puedo… entretenerte yo solo.

—¿Entretenerme? Eso implica sexo ¿no?

Kise sonrió.

Era verdad, el juego contra Kuroko y su equipo le había desgastado físicamente, pero si podía follarse a Ryota con la fuerza que le quedaba, al menos el día no iría tan mal. Así que después de escuchar esa respuesta el rubio se levantó y estando de frente a Daiki, comenzó a desvestirse. Lento. Primero la corbata, después el suéter… abrió su camisa. El cinturón siguió y desabotono sus pantalones. Todo eso sucedía mientras Aomine relamía sus labios.

Hubo una pausa.

—Te juro que… aunque solo miras como me desnudo, ya estoy excitado.

—Continua. Yo también me estoy excitando.

—¿Qué soy tu stripper?

—Si le quieres llamar así, por mí no hay problema.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Joder, si no estuviera tan cachondo ya…

Realmente Kise estaba que ardía en ganas, así que se acercó a su novio, se sentó sobre él pero de frente para poder besarlo. Empezó con lo que más le gustaba, chupar los labios de Aomine uno por uno, y cuando el moreno abría la boca introducía su lengua; aunque lo bueno no solo era el beso por sí solo. Influía que Daiki acostumbraba acariciarle las nalgas, primero sobre la ropa y después colaba las manos debajo de su bóxer. Primero solo era su trasero, que era masajeado, apretado y frotado con exigencia; después le acariciaba el pene sacándolo de su encierro debajo de su ropa. Sentir como masajeaba su prepucio en toda su extensión desde la base hasta la punta era... ¡Por los dioses que Aomine tenía manos mágicas! Le estremecía ese tacto tibio, por eso hasta gemía en la boca de Daiki al ser acariciado tan eróticamente.

—Aja… ahí…—gemía incomprensiblemente el rubio.

Incluso durante el sexo, Kise era ruidoso… de no ser modelo podría ser a bien una estrella porno. Pero a diferencia de él, Aomine no hablaba mucho pero hacia sonidos interesantes, como gruñidos y sonidos guturales pero apasionados.

Cuando dejaban de besarse en la boca normalmente el moreno atacaba el cuello de Kise, dando mordidas y chupando, dejando marcas ahí por donde su boca pasara. Dejaba señales de que ese territorio era suyo. Mientras que Ryota se restregaba contra él, haciendo bailar sus caderas sobre la polla de Daiki, masturbándole con el movimiento cadencioso. Le gustaba sentir como Aomine se ponía duro debajo de la ropa.

Pero antes de venirse en la mano del moreno, Kise se separaba un poco y con movimientos torpes pero rápidos buscaba en su bolsillo "ciertas cosas" necesarias para lo siguiente. Un lubricante y un condón. Sintiéndose ya experto en ponerle el objeto de látex a su novio sin siquiera mirar – _aunque miraba por pura curiosidad_ -, sacaba el miembro ajeno de los boxers y lo masajeaba un poco, asegurándose de mirar como su novio hacía gestos eróticos a su tacto. Deslizando la cubierta desde el glande hasta donde llegara el largo.

Un gruñido. Ese era Aomine.

Era la señal de que se apurara.

Cabe decir que ahí terminaba su destreza, ya que siempre hacia un desastre con el lubricante. Solo lo abría y dejaba caer un poco del contenido sobre la erección de su amante. También recordaba tomar un poco para prepararse…

—Diablos, ya no puedo esperar.—Le quito el frasco de las manos.

—¿Eh?

No recibió respuesta en palabras, pero si en acciones. Aomine vacío un poco de líquido sobre sus manos, aventó la botella por algún lugar y jalo a Kise hacia a él. Como intentando tranquilizarlo le lamio el cuello y en reacción obtuvo el movimiento del rubio, que se sujetaba a su espalda para alzar el trasero lo suficiente para que el otro jugara con su "entrada". Era la primera vez que el moreno le preparaba, y que sentía aquellos dedos dentro. Pero a pesar de su desconfianza inicial, debía admitir que se sentía espectacular, ser explorado así… ¿Ya había dicho que esas manos eran mágicas? ¡Oh, sí! No saben cuánto.

El tacto se rompió cuando esas manos le separaron los glúteos, y que notaba el roce de la polla de Aomine contra su trasero. Entonces fue cuando sintió el movimiento de Daiki al introducirse en él, lentamente, estirando su cavidad a su paso. Deteniéndose dentro solo para cambiar la posición de sus manos y ahora sujetarle de las caderas. Empezando el movimiento de abajo hacia arriba y de vuelta, ayudándole con el movimiento acompasado de sus caderas. Sintiendo la penetración cada vez más adentro. Incluso sintió como los testículos del moreno chocaban contra su trasero, eso quería decir que estaba todo en su interior.

El chico de Kaijōu solo podía aferrarse a la espalda de Aomine, y seguir el movimiento… el delirante vaivén. Mientras su propia erección chocaba y se restregaba contra los abdominales del moreno, escuchando los sonidos obscenos y húmedos que se creaban al choque de sus caderas. Amaba sentir como compartía aliento con su amante, que aunque no se estaban besando estaban tan cerca que prácticamente uno respiraba el aire que el otro había exhalado en un gemido pasional.

Aomine trataba de siempre mirar el rostro excitado de Kise; sonrojado, con una fina capa de sudor, con esos gestos libidinosos que solo hacia durante el sexo. Le ponía realmente cachondo mirar esa hermosa cara llena de pasión.

—¡Ya!... Ah… ah… mmm… por favor.

Cierto, esos soniditos, de jadeos y gemidos del rubio también le calentaban.

Incrementando la intensidad de los movimientos a cada penetración, sentía que el clímax se acercaba, y en la cara de Kise se mostraba que también estaba a punto del orgasmo. Rodeo la cintura del rubio con un brazo solo como apoyo, para que su otra mano quedara libre y jugar con el pene del modelo.

Era el delirio.

 _«Maldición»_ Pensó Ryota para sus adentros, no esperaba esa jugada del otro.

Le gustaba tanto que jadeo cuando sintió aquella mano sobre su miembro, aunque realmente el tacto no duro mucho porque su glande era especialmente sensible en ciertos puntos que Aomine conocía muy bien. Por eso no pude evitar curvear la espalda al liberar su eyaculación, estremeciéndose de cuerpo entero, llenado de su semilla la mano de su novio; e incluso los dedos de sus pies se apretaron como si quisieran agarrar algo por sí mismos.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ahh!

Daiki dio dos estocadas antes de venirse.

No pudo evitar darle un mordisco a Kise en el hombro, ya que necesitaba ocupar su boca en algo para no gritar en el orgasmo. Se sintió liberado, pero pudo sentir el caliente líquido que ahora llenaba el condón. De nuevo la cara de Ryota durante el clímax le hizo eyacular, ¿cómo le hacía para excitarlo tanto?

Se separaron un poco y se besaron de nuevo, pero fue algo más cálido y calmado. Algo con sentimiento. Quito al rubio de encima de él y por fin salió de su interior. Por ultimo se quitó el condón, lo amarro y arrojo con precisión milimétrica al cesto de basura. Mientras estaba limpiándose las manos con una toalla desechable y se acomodaba los pantalones no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Por qué rayos haces cara al venirte?—le reclamo Aomine.

—¿Qué cara?

—Olvídalo, idiota.

—¡Dime!

—Bien, para la otra te sacare una foto y la usare para masturbarme cuando no estés.

Kise Ryota se alarmo de solo pensar que una fotografía tan comprometedora de él pudiera existir.

—¡Pero Aominecchi…!

—Cálmate. No es como si la fuera a mostrar.—Comentó con una sonrisa.

Aquel modelo rubio le miraba con los mofletes inflados y con cara de disgusto, pero ese gesto no hacía mucho efecto debido a que solo traía su camisa puesta – _aunque desabrochada_ \- y tenía todo lo demás de su cuerpo a la vista.

—¡Que malo!

—Todavía no saco la fotografía, tonto.

Oh, en eso tenía razón.

Y en lo que discutían sobre fotografías que aún no existían y sobre halados derretidos, olvidaron que ese mismo día Aomine había perdido contra el Seirin. El efecto de Kise _dormido-abrazado-a-ti-y-desnudo-en-tu-cama_ al parecer funcionaba a su objetivo inicial de hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido en el partido. Aunque si así iba a ser cada vez que fuera derrotado, que mejor. Tal vez, Daiki podía darse ese lujo, de perder de vez en cuando.

Si tenía a Kise, una o dos derrotas en la cancha no importarían mucho.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

Esto es todo. Ojala y no me abucheen.

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
